


Music is an outburst of the soul

by icrytoomuch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know if this counts as a plottwist, I wrote this for school, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad Dan Howell, Short One Shot, Soulmates, phan soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icrytoomuch/pseuds/icrytoomuch
Summary: In a world where everybody has a soulmate, Dan doesn't.





	Music is an outburst of the soul

I don’t believe in soulmates. And definitely not in mine.   
I don’t believe in soulmates because they’re cruel. I don’t believe in mine because they don’t exist. 

I’ve heard a lot of people say stuff like “I don’t think I even have a soulmate”, and then they laughed. But they all stopped saying things like that, because eventually, they all heard the music.   
I was once one of them, but the music never came to me. I too, stopped saying things like that, because I don’t want to worry people. Nobody knows I don’t have a soulmate. 

I don’t live my life focused around the fact that I don’t have a soulmate, because that doesn’t get you anywhere. I just act normally, smile and nod every time someone mentions their soulmate, no one suspects a thing. Sometimes it gets lonely.

I first heard about soulmates when I was five years old. I was playing outside with the girl next door, when she suddenly started to cry. She curled up in a ball and stayed there, tears streaming down her face. She screamed that I needed to get her mum, so I ran, all the way home. It seemed far away back then, although I’m pretty sure it was only a street or two. I got to the girl’s house and rang the doorbell until her mum opened the door, when she saw me standing there, all alone, she visibly started to panic. At this point I was crying too, more out of shock than anything else, and kept choking on my own words. When I somehow managed to tell the whole story, the girl’s mum started to run, I could barely keep up.   
The girl was still laying on the ground, curled up and all, when we got there. I couldn’t understand what she was saying, but I could see her mum relax.   
My own mum later told me the girl had heard her soulmate music for the first time. Your soulmate music is a song that’s constantly playing in your head, until you and your soulmate meet eyes for the first time. The sound grows louder when you get closer to your soulmate and softer when you get farther away. The girl’s music must’ve been so loud it hurt her brain. People thought I was her soulmate for a long time, even though I kept telling them I didn’t hear anything.   
That girl has met her real soulmate now, I hear they’re getting married in June. I don’t think I’m invited. 

When you hear your music for the first time is different for everybody, but it’s very rare for someone to have not heard their music before they turn sixteen. I don’t think anyone has ever gone without hearing it before they’re eighteen. I keep hoping I’ll be the first one, but deep inside, I gave up a long time ago.

It sucks to not have a soulmate, but I think you may know all about that, Phil.   
I keep finding myself returning to the coffee place you work at, you probably noticed that already. I’ve spent a lot of money just to be in the same room as you, I hope this isn’t creeping you out.   
Anyway, I noticed that every time a customer mentions their soulmate or their music, you get this sad and distant look in your eyes. The same look people have told me I have. This may be a long shot, but in case we both don’t have soulmates, maybe we can at least do that together? I’m sorry if this is too weird, I really hope it isn’t. If you want to respond, you’ll probably see me around the shop soon. Have a great rest of your day,

Sincerely, Dan.

Ps. I read your name off the name tag you're always wearing, I think you have a really pretty name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a school project and people told me it was good, so I just gave it a shot. I just added in Dan and Phil's names and stuff. Keep in mind that my first language isn't English, so tell me if I made a mistake or something.


End file.
